In a wireless communication system, such as a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) system, a downlink power control scheme is implemented to reduce the interference between wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs). The WTRU estimates the SNR of the received signal, and then compares this estimated SNR with a threshold. When the estimated SNR is higher than the threshold, the WTRU generates a power control bit and sends it to a Node-B to reduce the transmit power. When the estimated SNR is lower than the threshold, the WTRU generates a power control bit and sends it to the Node-B to increase the transmit power. Although this scheme operates adequately, it is based on the ability to accurately estimate the SNR.